muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Rowlf at the Piano
Rowlf the Dog at the piano on The Muppet Show. Rowlf, solo * You and I and George -- episode 101 * I Never Harmed an Onion -- episode 104 * Cottleston Pie -- episode 107 * Für Elise -- episode 117 * Beethoven's Minuet in G -- episode 121 * Closing Theme -- episode 123 * Show Me a Rose -- episode 207 * Up, Up and Away -- episode 209 * Claire de Lune -- episode 213 * Moonlight Sonata (Piano Sonata No. 14) -- episode 217 * When -- episode 219 * Pathétique (Beethoven's Piano Sonata No. 8) -- episode 221 (Scooter makes him finish quick) * Eight Little Notes -- episode 312 * Pathétique (Beethoven's Piano Sonata No. 8) -- episode 313 (Bust of Beethoven falls asleep) * Pop Goes the Weasel -- episode 321 * Old Dog Trey -- episode 404 * You and I and George -- episode 412 * Jesu, Joy of Man's Desiring -- episode 514 Rowlf, accompanied * Love Story -- episode 111 (with Zoot) * I’m Gonna Finish On Top -- episode 115 (with Scooter) * Nobody -- episode 114 (with Gonzo) * Tit Willow -- episode 120 (with Sam) * Smoke Gets in Your Eyes -- episode 202 (with Zoot) * Do-Re-Mi -- episode 205 (with Judy Collins) * Train Back Home -- episode 210 (with George Burns) * English Country Garden -- episode 218 (with Fozzie) * Memory Lane -- episode 219 (with Gonzo) * Too Shy to Say -- episode 220 (with Petula Clark) * A Frog He Would a Wooing Go -- episode 301 (with Sam) * Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee (An Actor's Life For Me) -- episode 301 (with Fozzie) * Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee (An Actor's Life For Me) -- episode 305 (with Fozzie) * Tea For Two (backwards) -- episode 314 (with Lew Zealand) * Just the Way You Are -- episode 315 (with Lesley Ann Warren) * Cheek to Cheek -- episode 316 (rehearsal with Miss Piggy) * Want Some Seafood, Mama -- episode 402 (with a shark and three fish, with a lobster on backup piano and an appearance by Lew Zealand) * Lizst's Hungarian Rhapsody No. 2 -- episode 405 (with Victor Borge) * Carbon Paper -- episode 412 (with Phyllis George) * I've Got Rhythm -- episode 420 (with Fozzie) * The Sun is Rising -- episode 510 (with Piggy and Jean-Pierre Rampal) * Foo-Foo's Act -- episode 520 (with Piggy and Foo-Foo) Rowlf, backup Songs on which Rowlf plays piano, but doesn't contribute much more to the sketch. This may include sitting in with The Electric Mayhem. * Simon Smith and His Amazing Dancing Bear -- episode 101 * Never Before, Never Again (almost) -- episode 418 (with Miss Piggy) Rowlf, sans piano These sketches don't feature Rowlf at the piano, but their tone and setting are too similar to not include here. * What a Wonderful World -- episode 201 * "Silence", A Poem by Rowlf -- episode 108 * "The Butterfly", A Poem by Rowlf -- episode 120 Category:Lists